


Kazuichi Does A No-No Thing

by ymeno



Series: Bubblegum Rock Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ass Play, Fluff and Smut, Gay Soda Kazuichi, M/M, Mild Smut, Soda Kazuichi Being Dumb, kazuichi grabs leons ass, leon kuwata is kinda stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymeno/pseuds/ymeno
Summary: Kazuichi and Leon have been dating for a while now, but then Kazuichi does something..
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Soda Kazuichi
Series: Bubblegum Rock Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016056
Kudos: 17





	Kazuichi Does A No-No Thing

"Stupid mortal, don't do that!" Gundham scolded. As per usual, he was talking to Kazuichi, who was about to squeeze his boyfriend's ass in public. 

"And why not?". Gundham rolled his eyes, before glancing over at Leon Kuwata, Kazuichi's boyfriend. Leon was talking to Mondo Oowada about some new band, not knowing what his pink haired boyfriend was about to do. 

"Ugh...do what you want. I am going to see Miss Nevermind." And with that, Gundham walked away to the library to see his lovely princess of a girlfriend. Kazuichi smirked, starting to slowly walk towards Leon. 

"Hey, babe!" he shouted, wrapping his arms around Leon's torso. 

"Oh, hey Kaz'," Leon greeted, turning around pull Kazuichi in for a hug. Mondo awkwardly waved, before sneaking away. 

They hugged for a few minutes, while Kazuichi snuck his hands down to cup Leon's ass. Finally, he squeezed, and Leon pushed him away. 

"Wh- what the hell was that for?!" Leon snapped, balling his hands into fists. His face was bright red, and he was frowning. 

"I- I just...I just wanted to try something new!". Kazuichi sighed, looking down at the ground. Leon glanced at his distressed boyfriend, reaching out to hug him. 

"'M sorry, I just got confused, that's all.." Leon said, nipping at Kazuichi's ear. 

"Besides, that felt _way too good."_ Kazuichi's face turned red, but he smirked. 

"Well, wanna take this to your room?". 

"Oh, fuck yeah..". 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short, but I promise to post more of this ship!


End file.
